Exocet l'émission de l'amour
by Saku-chan06
Summary: OS sur le couple Patrick Baud / Elsa Kmiec, basé sur l'émission de radio Exocet (qui n'existe plus depuis 2007, et c'est bien dommage)


« Cette émission est maintenant terminée. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine à vingt-deux heures sur RAJE ! C'était Exocet, l'émission de l'étrange et de l'insolite ! »

Un morceau des Beatles passa. Thomas Bry, Mickaël Icard et Patrick Baud se levèrent et sortirent de la petite pièce. Chacun partit de son côté, sans vraiment faire attention à l'agitation soudaine de Mickaël. Celui-ci se mit à courir vers Patrick en agitant frénétiquement les bras.

« PAAAAAAAT !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Micka ? Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis ce matin !

- Tu sais, ton amie Elsa...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Demain, vingt-deux heures trente, je mets le haut-parleur. »

Patrick arqua un sourcil. D'où sortait cette information vague ? Il haussa simplement les épaules en esquissant un petit sourire, et s'empressa de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>Lentement, sans bruit, l'indice troubla ses pensées. Demain, vingt-deux heures trente. Qu'allait faire Elsa ? Venir comme invitée à Exocet ? Appeler pour réagir en direct ? Laisser un commentaire sur le forum pour le complimenter, lui et ses deux collègues ? Toutes ces questions demeuraient sans réponses, il avait mal à la tête à cause de cette confusion.<p>

« Je devrais remercier Micka pour m'avoir foutu un mal de crâne... Pensa-t-il. »

Le miaulement d'un chat l'arracha brusquement de ses pensées. Neko avait faim, Neko réclamait son repas du soir. Patrick soupira, et lui servit quelques croquettes.

« Jamais tu ne vas t'arrêter de manger, toi... »

Comme seule récompense, il eut droit à quelques petites léchouilles de la part de son félin. Il fut étrangement déçu.

« Bah ! Se ravisa-t-il, c'est toujours mieux que de se prendre un vent... »

* * *

><p>Malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil, il était toujours aussi troublé. Même Neko ne parvenait pas à sortir son maître de cette étrange confusion. Il avait beau miauler, lui lécher la main, poser une pelote de laine à ses pieds, Patrick semblait prisonnier de ses doutes. Il oubliait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, ses pensées envahissaient son cerveau.<p>

Vers vingt-et-une heures, il se rendit au studio. Il surprit Thomas et Mickaël en train d'installer de petites enceintes sur la table.

« Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ces trucs ? Demanda Patrick, on n'en a pas besoin pour l'émission !

- Cette fois, si ! Riposta Thomas, ce jour-ci est un jour important, autant pour toi que pour nous !

- Pour moi ?

- Ne spoil rien, Thomas ! Gronda Mickaël, sinon c'est plus une surprise ! »

Décidément, ils sont tous devenus bizarres...

* * *

><p>Vingt-heures pile. Micka lançait la célèbre intro de l'émission. Toujours aussi sombre et peu rassurante, les auditeurs adorent.<p>

« Bienvenue dans Exocet, l'émission qui parle de choses étonnantes et de bizarreries en tout genre ! Aujourd'hui, je vous propose de parler des... »

Patrick arqua un sourcil en découvrant le sujet du jour : les façons les plus étranges de déclarer son amour.

« Thomas, c'est bien toi qui donne les thèmes, non ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Hors de question que je parle de ça ! Les auditeurs vont s'endormir dans leurs voitures, et ce sera de ta faute s'ils s'encastrent dans un palmier ! En plus, il ne colle pas du tout à l'ambiance de l'émission !

- Mais non ! Ils étaient tous d'accord avec moi, ils l'ont dit sur le forum ! »

Mickaël esquissa un sourire en coin. Discrètement, il prit le téléphone portable de Patrick et le brancha aux petite enceintes. Ça y est, tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Thomas vit que Patrick était incapable de parler correctement, il était encore confus. Il décida de prendre le relais avec Micka.

« En numéro 1, un couple fait son baptême de l'air. Soudain, l'homme sort une bague de sa poche, et demande son amie en mariage. Mais la bague tombe dans le vide.

- Il est vraiment bête, ce monsieur ! Remarqua Mickaël,

- Bref ! En arrivant au sol, il a pris la vraie alliance et l'a redemandé encore une fois. La fille a accepté et pouf ! Ils sont devenus fiancés. Il paraît qu'ils se sont mariés hier.

- Trop mignon ! Remarqua Mickaël. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vingt-deux heures trente, l'heure est enfin venue.

* * *

><p>Le portable de Patrick sonna bruyamment. Ce fut Thomas qui décrocha.<p>

« Allô, Elsa ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- OK, c'est parfait ! Balance la sauce ! »

Mickaël fit un grand sourire à Patrick, qui se tourna vers les enceintes.

« Tu es là ? Demanda la jeune fille,

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es venue réagir en direct ?

- Pas vraiment en fait... »

Le stress s'empara des deux amis. Un sorte de tension invisible se fit sentir dans la salle, un poids semblait les écraser.

« Écoute, Patrick... Avoua Elsa, maintenant, cela fait deux ans qu'on se connaît. Tu es drôle, gentil, serviable, ouvert d'esprit. J'aime ton côté explorateur de choses étonnantes, il me surprend à chaque fois...

- Bon ça suffit, les phrases bateau ! S'impatienta Thomas, vas-y, lâche-toi, il va pas te manger ! »

La jeune fille déglutit quelques instants. Sa voix se remplit d'émotions soudaines, Patrick pouvait deviner ses larmes à travers les enceintes.

« Elsa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu vas bien ?

- Et bien, je... »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se lança avec un courage sans limites :

« Je t'aime... Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Les regards se braquèrent aussitôt vers le jeune homme, qui écarquilla les yeux. Toute sa nervosité retomba d'un coup.

« Alors, Pat ? Demanda Thomas, tu te décides ?

- Ne lui fous pas la pression ! Riposta Mickaël, il est déjà assez chamboulé comme ça ! »

Les autres animateurs se pressèrent autour de la salle. Ils tapèrent sur les vitres en lançant des ''Allez ! Allez!'' à tout va. Soudain, Patrick abattit ses poings sur la table et se mit à crier pour se faire entendre.

« **ÇA SUFFIT ! J'EN AI MARRE DE CE BOUCAN, JE ME CASSE !** »

Il se leva brusquement et s'empressa de sortir. Ses deux compères fusillèrent les autres du regard.

* * *

><p>Elsa sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.<p>

« N'ais pas peur, c'est moi. »

Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que c'était Patrick. Elle lui fit face, toute tremblante.

« Désolée si j'ai causé ce brouhaha dans ton émission, c'est ma faute... »

Le jeune homme lui caressa tendrement la joue, et essuya ses larmes.

« Shhh... C'est pas ta faute, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition...

- Et...?

- Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi. Je veux devenir ton petit ami. »

Elsa esquissa un sourire, et sauta dans les bras de Patrick. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement sous les regards hystériques des autres animateurs, qui observaient la scène depuis les caméras de surveillance.

* * *

><p>« <strong>IL A DIT OUI ! ILS SONT ENSEMBLE !<strong> Se mirent à hurler Thomas et Mickaël dans les micros, ce qui fit saigner les oreilles de la moitié des auditeurs. »


End file.
